


depressive days

by kattdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattdan/pseuds/kattdan
Summary: dan's struggles with depression





	depressive days

Phil finally got to flop onto his side of the bed and closed his eyes, heaving a sigh. It'd been a hectic day full of meetings and planning and organising and he was fed up of it. Dan had been distant the entire day and even though he shouldn't, regarding Dan's mental health and the fact that he couldn't help it, it still annoyed Phil. 

Dan was lying on his side, facing away from Phil. He went to bed an hour before Phil but hadn't fallen asleep yet. 

Scooting closer, Phil lined his body up with Dan's and reached out to stroke his side. Dan lay perfectly still, staring straight ahead of him. 

Phil kissed his temple, hand wandering down to cup his dick through his Calvin Klein's. 

Dan shifted. “Not in the mood,” he mumbled. 

Phil retreated his hand and moved back an inch so that his cock wasn't pressed up against Dan's ass. His hand continued stroking Dan's sides, feeling goosebumps form on his soft skin. 

He felt kind of bad for getting aroused by the closeness and just as he was turning around, Dan grabbed his wrist. He titled his head and searched for Phil's mouth, guiding Phil's hand to his crotch.

“Dan?” Phil whispered against his lips.

“I changed my mind,” Dan said simply. Phil cupped him through his pants and squeezed. Dan sighed and turned his head into the pillow, lifting a leg so Phil could slot his between, pressing up against Dan. 

Dan began grinding his ass into Phil's crotch as Phil palmed him. Phil pulled Dan's half-hard cock out and began stroking him into full hardness, slowly, twisting his hands over the head just how he liked it. Dan panted and gripped the sheets.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “Don't stop.” 

“Mm, you feel so good,” Phil whispered against his neck, nibbling and kissing him there. 

They continued like that and when Dan began whimpering and thrusting into Phil's hand desperately, Phil quickened his pace on his cock until he felt it pulsing in his grip, come coating his hand. 

Dan lay there, spent and panting as Phil reached between them to tug at his own dick. He stroked himself fast and hard until he came against Dan's ass, biting his shoulder to stifle a moan. 

He pulled away and flopped onto his back, covering an arm over his face while trying to steady his breathing. His body melted into the mattress and his eyelids became heavy with exhaustion. The good kind this time.

Sated and sleepy, he began nodding off. 

 

Half-asleep, he felt the bed move and watched with one eye as Dan got up and moved toward the bathroom. He flicked on the light and closed the door. Phil squinted and felt a knot of worry in the pit of his stomach. He decided to wait until he heard the toilet flushing and pretended to sleep when Dan returned.

Dan sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled a bottle of pills out, popping one into his mouth with a sip of water. He sighed and laid back on the bed on his back, eyes closing.

It hurt that Dan had to take those strong sleeping pills sometimes to even be able to relax and they worked great, except for the fact that they made it almost impossible for Dan to get up in the mornings. 

He eventually reached back, searching for Dan's hand. When he found it he wrapped his fingers around it, rubbing the back with his thumb soothingly. 

Dan squeezed him and moments later sleep overtook Phil, hand going limp in Dan's. 

-

 

Phil groaned when his alarm set off, the intro to Adventure Time filling the room loudly, phone vibrating on the table next to his head. He hit stop aggressively and rubbed his eyes. 

They had a Skype meeting to tend to with Martyn and Cornelia and it was way too early for Phil. He turned his head around and his face softened at the sight of Dan sleeping soundly, mouth slightly open and eyelids fluttering. 

He watched him, just for a moment, before shaking his shoulder gently. 

“Babe, wake up,” he whispered, lips pressing against his cheek. “You need to get up, we have a meeting in twenty minutes.”

“Mmmph,” Dan groaned, burying his face in the sheets. 

Phil sighed. “If you haven't come down in ten minutes, I'm coming back and dragging you.”

“Alright,” Dan grunted, muffled by the grey fabric. 

Phil sat up and got dressed quickly, made his way into the kitchen and in a zombie like state he made his morning coffee.

 

Dan sat close to Phil on the couch, laptop in Phil's lap as they watched Martyn and Cornelia through Skype. Sometime through the meeting, Dan wrapped his fingers around Phil's cold ones and Cornelia cooed, 'I'd love to take a screenshot right now', she said. Phil glared and Dan giggled. 

When the meeting was over, Phil put his laptop down and stretched.

“What's next?” He mumbled, looking at Dan who had his gaze focused on their hands in his lap. He sighed. 

“I think we can take a break. I haven't even had breakfast yet.”

“You could've if you'd gotten up earlier. I waited for twenty minutes while you were in the shower, you know.”

Dan huffed and stood up. “I'm making breakfast.”

Phil rubbed his temples as Dan squeezed past him. He pulled up his laptop again and began the never ending quest of answering emails.

 

Dan came back moments later and sat down next to Phil, putting two cups of coffee on the table in front of them. He pulled his legs up to his chest and leaned over to peek at Phil's screen. Phil's stomach turned uncomfortably and he looked up at Dan. 

“Thanks, babe.” He leaned over and pecked his cheek. Grabbing the cup and placing the laptop down, they sipped their coffee in silence. 

“How're you feeling?” 

Dan turned to him and gave him a tired smile. “Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes it be like that
> 
> i would know
> 
> kattdan @ tumblr :)


End file.
